


Only good kids get what they want for Christmas

by StarStrom21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel wants Chara to tell Santa what they want for Christmas but Chara is afraid they won't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only good kids get what they want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this yesterday. Anyway have some sad Chara.

“Come on Chara tell Santa what you want for Christmas,” Asriel said excitedly.

Chara looked up to Asgore dressed in a Santa outfit, eyes full of apprehension. “It’s ok I don’t really want anything,” Chara protested.

“What?! Come on Chara you gotta want something,” Asriel stated.

Chara looked away not answering, but also not denying it either.

“See I knew you wanted something,” Asriel cheered, “Now go tell Santa what it is.”

“No Asriel I…” Chara tried but it was too late. Asriel pushed them over to Asgore who picked them up and placed them on his lab.

“Hello Chara, what do you want for Christmas?” Asgore asked.

Chara looked away, refusing to meet Asgore’s eyes.

“Come now Chara, I can’t give you your gift if I don’t know what you want,” Asgore pried.

“I can’t tell you,” Chara finally admitted, still looking away from Asgore.

“Why not?” Asgore gently used a finger to turn Chara’s face towards him and was shocked to see tears in the young child’s eyes.

“Because if I tell you then I know I won’t get it,” Chara sniffed, clearly trying to and failing to look more angry than upset.

“What makes you say that, young one?” Asgore asked.

“Cause only good kids get what they want for Christmas and I’m not a good kid so I won’t get what I want,” Chara cried, no longer able hold back their tears.

Suddenly Chara broke down and started crying into Asgore’s shoulder. “I try to be good but I keep messing up. I’m sorry. Please don’t take me back to the humans. Don’t take away Asgore and Toriel. Don’t take away Asriel. Please that’s all I want, I just want to stay with them. I’m sorry I know I don’t deserve them, but pleas. Don’t take me away from them. I’ll try to be good, I promise.”

For a long time both Asgore and Asriel stayed frozen as Chara cried. Eventually though Asgore patted Chara on the back in comfort. “Shh, it’s ok Chara. I’m not going to take you away from your family. Now I don’t know what made you think you’re not a good kid, but I know that you are. I promise that as long as you want to stay with the Dreemurrs you will.”

Chara pulled away from Asgore and looked up to him with watery eyes.

“You mean it?” they asked.

“Yes I do, now why don’t you go back home. I’m sure your mother will have a pie waiting for you when you get back,” Asgore promised.

Chara nodded and got off Asgore’s lap before running over to Asriel. “Don’t tell your mom and dad I cried,” they ordered.

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Asriel promised and the two of them walked home.


End file.
